Night Out
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Come on Allen. I only need an hour." Lavi said, begging. Allen had never heard Lavi beg before, but he wasn't going to give into it.


_**Claimer:**_I own all OC's. Not that they're any in this story...

_**Disclaimer:**_I, unfortunately, do not own D. Gray-Man. Otherwise, this would have happened a lot earlier in the manga.

_**Plot:**_I'm participating in the "Yullen Week" that's going on here. The theme for today is "night out".

_________

"Come on Allen. I only need an hour." Lavi said, begging. Allen had never heard Lavi beg before, but he wasn't going to give into it. Lavi found out that it was Kanda's birthday today, and he was determined to give him a twenty-first birthday party like none had ever seen. And he had dragged Allen along for the ride.

It was Allen's job to take Kanda out before leading him here. An hour, Lavi had said. Allen shook his head, wondering why he was even considering it, but deep within his mind, Allen knew. The only reason he was even _entertaining _the idea of tricking Kanda into something he _knew_the Asian man wouldn't like was because he had a big crush on the man.

A goliath-sized crush.

"Allen?" Lavi said into the phone, jerking Allen back to his present thoughts. He sighed then nodded his head, knowing Lavi couldn't see it, but doing it anyway.

"Fine Lavi. An hour. That's all your getting."

"That's all I need. Thanks Allen, you're a great pal!" Allen hung up the phone and sighed, getting in his car and driving over to Kanda's job, parking out in front and taking in a deep breath before stepping out and making his attempt to intercede Kanda on his way home.

__________

Kanda sighed as he loosened the tie he was wearing. It was his birthday, and the receptionist had made a big deal of it, giving him cake and cards. It wasn't that Kanda was adverse to celebrating the day of his birth, it was just he wanted to do it in private, without anyone knowing. He hated it when people made a big fuss of his birthday. It was just another year.

Kanda stretched a little and let out a yawn, more than ready to go home and get some sleep. He was walking out of the building when he saw none other than Allen Walker coming to greet him, big smile on his face.

And oh, did he look like a walking wet dream today.

Tight leather pants, a chain that connected to his wallet drooping to his back pocket, a white sleevless tee, dark sunglasses placed on the top of his head, and to top it all off, skater shoes. Only Allen could make skater shoes and leather a fashion statement. Kanda shook his head at the thoughts of what he could do with that chain exactly and scowled, walking up to Allen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, only to be frowned at in return.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Kanda didn't know why he didn't say no and keep on walking, but he had a good feeling it was because of the way the leather pants framed Allen's butt as he walked.

_________

"What is it? What is so damn important that you had me follow you all the way to the middle of no where?" Kanda said, scowling viciously. Just because Allen's butt looked nice (read: fantastic) in leather, that didn't mean Kanda wasn't going to be rude when taken out in _the middle of no where_. Or anywhere else for that matter.

That's right. They were out in the middle of no where. Nothing but dirt as far as the eye can see. Not even a telephone pole. Allen sat on his car and smiled down at Kanda, making the man turn away lest he drool all over him. He'd never admit, even on pain of death, but he had a weakness for that smile.

"I wanted to watch the sunset." Kanda turned and scowled, viciously.

"You wanted to watch the sunset, so you dragged me to the middle of no where?" Kanda said, glaring at Allen. "What kind of sence does that make?" Allen said nothing, instead jumping off his car and coming closer to Kanda.

_What is that runt doing?_

_______________

_I have to wait until the sun starts to set._Allen thought as he walked up to Kanda. He was finally going to make his intentions clear. He was going to make it plain as day that he liked Kanda; wanted him. Today was the day.

Allen got really close to Kanda, surprised when the other male didn't back away, instead stared down at Allen. Allen let loose a small smile and raised his hands, slowly working Kanda's hair out of it's ponytail.

"I've always liked it down." Allen said, watching Kanda's face turn colors with the sunset. Then Allen leaned in and kissed him softly, just a brushing of lips. He started to draw away, but Kanda gripped Allen by his hips and dragged him closer with a groan, crushing his lips agianst Allen's.

When they finally did part, Kanda just rested his forhead agianst Allen's and breathed in deeply, refusing to open his eyes.

"Finally Moyashi. Finally." Allen smiled and cuddled closer to Kanda. And hour had passed thirty minutes ago, but...Allen would prefer this night out to a surprise party.

_________

Kanda just relaxed against Allen. It was the best birthday ever.

__________

_**Wow, that was kind of a lame ending. I really don't like that, but whatever. You know what to do. Rate and Review.**_

_**-Kiyoko-kun.**_


End file.
